


My diamond you have returned

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Escaping from homeworld [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Foreshadowing events, Pearl is taking in first person, Pink diamond returns, Su theories, friendships, is pearl happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: It happened so fast and the next thing I knew I was staring at her gem on the floor.





	My diamond you have returned

After Steven tried to reason with white diamond, she ended grabbing him up ripping off the pink diamond gem off Steven and threw them both across the floor away from each other.

I felt helpless as they both were laying motionless on the floor....i chose to make sure Steven was okay ,but of course white diamond would made a comment about how I a pearl would choose a pathetic human over a powerful diamond.

 

“He’s got the biggest heart in the universe and has shown all of us empathy, love and respect better than you could ever done my old master!” Pearl shouts as she cradled Steven’s knocked out body while she didn’t notice as a bright pink light forming a familiar figure behind her.

 

“Hello my pearl, my old friend.” I hope white diamond didn’t harm you like she did to my old pearl before you.  
But first let’s heal my son, finish this fight and put white diamond in her place. Pink diamond says calmly.

 

“My Pink Diamond you returned!” I mean your back and all it took was taking off the gem....”oh stars I almost did this once.” Pearl says.

I know. Relax I know everything my old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been foreshadowing sense 3 gems and a baby.


End file.
